Fortuneteller
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: Just something I thought up. I don't really know what to say about this because the real story doesn't really start up until the next chapter. Pudding's having her 11th birthday, and it's a circus theme. What will Ichigo find out when she goes to the Fortuneteller booth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know I should be working on other things but this came into my mind and I needed to write it. **

**I will try to have my other stories up soon, but I have school and a life . . . okay I at least have school.**

**Needless to say I don't own anything in this story but the words and the fortuneteller.**

**Please read/ review and enjoy.**

**-0o0-**

Ichigo's POV

It was Pudding's 11th birthday and girls and I decided to throw her a surprise birthday party. The whole theme is 'The Circus' with a special performance by the little monkey herself. We gathered a lot of people to come and watch her, and we all know Pudding would never turn down an audience like the one we have gathered for her. We even got a clown to make balloon animals, a fortuneteller, and even a few venders to sell sweets. Thankfully, Ryou and Mint are rich and were tricked, I mean happy to help pay for some of the bigger things. The party wasn't until tomorrow but I still need a birthday gift and I don't know what to get her. I could get her some new plates for her tricks but they are all so expensive. I could get her some other items she could use for tricks but I where to start looking for them or what she would even like. And I don't even dare get her sugar. The last time Pudding had sugar; she was bouncing off the walls for hours. It was amazing how we got her to calm down enough to actually stand still. Besides there will be treats at the party and I didn't want to add to it. I was have thinking about giving her some money to let her spend it on what she wanted but I knew she would end up spending it on her siblings and that is not what I wanted her to use it for. Pudding was so mature for her age, at least sometimes she was. "Ugh, this is so hard!" I grumbled to myself as I walked down the street looking at all the stores. I had been out looking for almost an hour and I was still coming up empty handed. I decided to head home since I couldn't think of anything for Pudding. The party wasn't until the afternoon so I might be able to think and get something in the morning.

"What's wrong, my pretty kitty? You seem flustered." A voice said behind me. I spun quickly on my heel and looked up to see an alien sitting on nothing as he floated up in the air.

"What are you doing here, Kisshu?" I asked angrily. I was already confused because I could not find a gift for Pudding, I didn't need Kisshu around. He would just confuse my mind up even more. Lately, when I ever I think about him, not that I think about him a lot, I rarely do. It's just whenever I see a cat or when I think I hear his voice or… Great now I'm getting off topic and confusing myself. Anyway, whenever I start thinking about him I get really confused and I don't know why. Then of course my ears and tail pop out and if they do Kisshu will just make fun of me. I turn back around and start to walk home since I don't want to talk with him. I also don't want him to find out about Aoyuck. He had cheated on me and even after he had told me he loved me. I wondered if Kisshu would do the same. He had many times told me he loved me. Would he just turn me away if I accepted him?

"Oh, come on Kitten, why the cold shoulder?" Kisshu asked, starting to follow me. I always wondered why no one ever sees him or his brothers when they are just flying around. I mean, it's not every day you see boy with long pointed elf ears flying as high as Tokyo Tower. He continued to follow me all the way home, trying to get me to talk to him. I hoped that as soon as I entered my house he would leave, but that wasn't his style. I walked up into my room and there sat my alien stalker on my bed. "Are you going to continue to ignore me, Koneko-chan? If I did something wrong can you please tell me?" He asked. His voice wasn't its usual happy joking tone. He looked genuinely hurt that I wasn't talking to him. I didn't want to keep ignoring him but we were enemies right? I sighed deeply.

"You did nothing wrong, Kisshu." I said sitting down in the chair at my desk. I looked in my mirror and took out my pigtails. I watched Kisshu's reflection as he watched me back. When he didn't even move after I was done fixing my hair I turned to him. He still looked sad in a way and I didn't know what to do about it. Even if he was my enemy, I couldn't find it in my heart to let him just sit there in silence. I moved over to my bed and sat next to him. "Kisshu, are you okay? You aren't acting like yourself." I put my hand up to his forehead and it felt a little warm to me but I didn't know if cyniclones usually had a higher temperature than humans. He took my hand off his head and kissed the back of it softly. I blushed lightly but I couldn't move, so I only stared at him.

"Koneko-chan, everything is fine with me. It is you who I am worried about." His voice was calm and I could truthfully say that I would rather have his normal perverted self then this serious Kisshu any day. "I can tell something is wrong. You ignored me all the way to your house and now that I am sitting in your room, on your bed, you haven't once yelled at me to get out. What's on your mind? You know how much I love you and you know I would do anything for you. If there is ever anything that is bothering you, anything at all, I want you to tell me. Even if it's about me, and you want to yell and even hit me. I would rather you be doing that then keeping it to yourself." I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it again. I didn't know what I should do. I wanted to tell him exactly how my ex-boyfriend had cheated on me and then tried to play dumb and act as if it never happened. I wanted to tell him all about how Aoyuck broke my heart into thousands of little pieces. I wanted to cry but I just couldn't do it. I just could not cry in front of him. I took my hand away from him and forced a smile.

"I'm fine. It's just Pudding's birthday tomorrow and I don't know what to get her." I said. I wasn't completely lying to him; I was just not about to tell Kisshu what was really getting me down. I then thought of something. I jumped off the bed and looked at him with eagerness. "Wait, can you do me a favor and get the little runt, I mean Tart to come. There will be candy and games and I am sure he will like it. She would really love for him to come, I know she would." I said, just thinking about Pudding's face when I tell her I got him to come was making me happy and gradually my fake smile turned real. I was not sure if Kisshu believed me but at the moment he didn't seem to press it. His normal smirk came back to face and I knew I was going to regret asking him for a favor.

"I might be able to get my little brother to agree to come to this party you are throwing for your friend. But in exchange I get a kiss from my pretty kitty." My eyes winded in surprise but I kind of figure that he would ask for that. He stands up and while and takes a step closer to me. I take a step back.

"No way," I push him away and towards my window. "I will think of something else to get her. Thank you very much for the attempt but I want you to leave now." I couldn't really push him but that didn't stop me from trying.

"Oh, come on Koneko-chan. It's just one little kiss." Kisshu joked but he knew I was not going to let him. He floated out of my room but instead of teleporting right away he turned back to me. He looked at me trying to understand if I was feeling better, which I wasn't but I could at least fake it until he left. "Remember, if you need me all you have to do call me name. I will hear and come."

"Thank you," I said. I never indented to ask for his help, but it was nice to know he would be there when I needed him. As he teleported away and fell on my bed face first. I didn't know how long I could have lasted with him right here. I curled up into a small ball and cried. This day wasn't going my way and I had very little hopes for tomorrow. I would just have to be strong and fake my happiness for Pudding's birthday. But I didn't know how long I could do that.

**-0o0-**

**Hey so there is part one to this two part Kishigo story.**

**I hope you like it and that I didn't make the characters too OOC for you.**

**I have a few more stories in my head that I will be typing. I am trying to beat my sister with 26 stories. (This will make 19)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading so now please review to tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Y'all ready for the next chapter?**

**I hope you are because I have worked hard to update quickly. JUST FOR YOU!**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter and hope it is not too short for you.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**-0o0-**

Ichigo's POV

"Surprise! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PUDDING!" Everyone yelled as I took Pudding's blind fold off. Her siblings by her side and were jumping up and down, trying to hold themselves back from running and playing. She was so happy her little monkey ears and tail popped out but she didn't care. She was jumping up and down; she looked as if she was going on a sugar rush and she hasn't even had sugar yet. I still hadn't figured out a gift for her but I felt she would forgive me since this was all my idea to begin with.

"Thank you so much, na no da!" She said giving me a hug. The other girls, Ryou and Keiichiro came up and she thanked and hugged all them as well. "Can Pudding go play now?" She asked, jumping up and down. I thought it funny how she couldn't stand still for a second. It made me feel great that she liked it so much.

"You're 11 now. You can make that decision for yourself. And if you want, we are all looking forward to a performance by the birthday girl herself later." Keiichiro said. She instantly hyped up more, if it were possible.

"Of course! Pudding would love to perform for everyone, na no da!" She smiled before running off. We had decided to all keep an eye on Pudding's siblings so she could run and play. I was in charge of Heicha, Pudding's only sister and the youngest of them. She was too young to do some of the things, but I didn't mind. She got a balloon crown and I laughed when she asked me to address her as Heicha-himesama. I knelled before her and obeyed her every order. I wished I had a younger sibling or two. I mean I don't think I would want five but eleven, like my dad would have wanted. I didn't know why he would want twelve children, that is just insane, but I would like to have at least one other sibling would be nice. We were on our way over to get some cotton candy when she was the fortuneteller tent. It was a purple cloth that shined in the sun.

"Ichigo-oneechan, Heicha wants to go in there." She said pulling me. Heicha was a strong girl and it surprised me. I guess doing chores around the house made the small five year strong for her age.

"Of course, we can get our fortunes told." I said, with a little laugh. We entered the tented booth and saw a young lady sitting in front of a crystal ball. She had long brown hair with a sheer piece of pink fabric over with gold coins around her forehead. She looked like the stereotypical fortuneteller, but she was still very pretty.

"Come in my children; come let Madam Giry tell you what awaits you in your future." She said. Ever her voice was very pretty, and it had a magical tone to it. Heicha was quite amused with it all climbing into a chair in front of her, and I couldn't saw I disliked it either. The way she 'consulted her crystal ball' and told the fortunes was defiantly put in a way to entertain Heicha. I started to wonder if she was actually seeing the future or was she just making it up as she went along. I was sure it wasn't that hard to tell a little kid what they wanted to hear. But when she turned to me and I got this little scared. What would she tell me if she really could see the future?

"I see you're confused with your feelings." She said, almost in a motherly tone. She looked worried about me and I didn't know how to interpret it. Was I really that easy to read or was there something else in this equation that I didn't know about. "You were hurt in the past by a boy you really loved. There is also been another person trying to fight for your feelings but you are scared that he too will hurt you like the one before him." I wish I had one of my friends with me instead of Heicha. There was nothing wrong with her, but I need one of my friends to help me out.

"Yeah, that's correct. My boyfriend cheated on me a few days ago and I loved him. I tried to ask him about it, thinking it was a misunderstanding but…" I trailed off. I knew if I continued to explain it, I would start crying and I was not going to waste my tears on a jerk like Aoyuck.

"Love is not easy, sweetie. You are going to have your heart broken multiple times. I wish it didn't happen but it will be. The only thing you can do it keep trying. And don't cry over any guy, he is not worth it, and the one who is won't make you. He will try to do everything to stop you from crying if he can." Kisshu had said something like that yesterday. He said I could always call him if I needed him. "Give this new guy a try. If it doesn't work out then it wasn't meant to be. Just keep trying."

"Are you telling me to love Kisshu? How could I love him? He is an evil alien from another planet." I said before I even knew stop myself. I couldn't let anyone know about the mew project or their secret identities. Madam Giry just looked at me and I sank into a chair right next to Heicha.

"What makes him evil?" She asked simply. I never really thought of it, but Ryou said they were evil. Then again, Ryou is eviler than Kisshu will ever be so what is Ryou's definition of 'evil' exactly?

"Well, he's trying to take over Earth. Not to mention he has tried to kill me multiple times." I explained. It was true; he was taking Earth and tried to kill the human race that included me, even if he said he will take me away to save me. I didn't want to think about Kisshu saving me on the few occasions he did. I didn't want to think of this, it was confusing. I had been justifying everything and my cold actions towards him by saying he was evil and I was good. I knew that if I openly loved an evil person, nothing would work out for us; not that I want Kisshu and I to work out anyway.

"It is strange you and this Kisshu are on first name basis even when you are enemies." She thought out aloud but I could tell she wanted me to think about it, which I did. I noticed I had always called him by his first name, not that I knew his last name, yet called my ex-boyfriend by his last name, even when we were going out. "Is Kisshu a warrior?" Her question was a little strange and I didn't know why she was asking it. I started to wonder what she getting at.

"I guess you could call him that. I never really asked, not that I cared if he was or not." I said trying to shrug off the question. Why was she trying to make Kisshu look like some good guy? It didn't matter to her if he was a warrior or not.

"Has he ever hurt you?" That surprised me. I never would have thought of her asking that type of question, not that I knew woman very well. "Like physically left a cut or bruise on your skin?" I had to think back on all my fights with Kisshu to answer that. I always found I could deflect his attacks easily when we fought. Even when he was holding me down, his long nails never did dig into my skin. I shook my head, still going back through ever encounter I had with him and found he never did. I had scratched his face once but that was the only time I could think of when one of us hurt the other. She smiled and I started to feel uneasy about it. Why was she happy about out this fact? What was going on in her mind? "Since you love him, am I right in assuming that he is around your age?" I just stared at her to continue. "So this boy is a warrior from another planet, which has to mean he is incredibly strong. Otherwise they would have sent someone else to try and take a whole planet, correct? Yet this young strong warrior has never hurt you in battle. That is because either he is not as strong as he thinks he is, or he is holding back. Why he would hold back his strength in a fight against an 'enemy' is the real question."

"Well, maybe…" I started but couldn't think of anything. I thought hard about it so hard it was starting to make my brain hurt. Kisshu was strong; there was no doubt about it. He could easily over power me if he wanted to, which he had done a few times. Was he really holding back that much so I wouldn't get hurt? No, there had to be another possibility to all of this, but I just couldn't think of it. Maybe I could ask him about it. Make him fight me for real, make him use all of his strength to try and take me down. Now knowing he was holding back made me feel like I was not really winning in our fights, not that it really matter who won or not as long as the Earth was safe. It was just on an emotional level that I wanted to fight him for real.

"Here's another question I bet you have never asked yourself or anyone else for that matter; why is he trying to take Earth if he has a planet of his own?" Madam Giry asked. I could see a knowing smile as I tried to figure it out in my mind. "Is there something wrong with his planet that is making him have to find a new home for his people? I doubt that this alien race would just come to a planet that doesn't know about other living being out in the universe and attack and try to take the planet for themselves." I sighed knowing she was right. The people of Earth thought they were the only beings out in the universe. Truthfully, I thought the same until I was turned into a cat girl and had my first kiss stole from an alien. I never wanted to really listen to him after he had kissed me. Plus, he was always calling me a toy and teasing me. I never thought about his reasons for attacking and trying to take Earth.

"Well, I guess, but…" I started but was interrupted by a scream. I ran outside to see my team mates already transformed and attacking a large elephant like chimera anima. "Madam Giry, can you watch Heicha for me?!" I yelled not waiting for an answer before running out to join my team mates. I pulled out my pendent and yelled, "Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorpho-sis!" I called out my strawberry bell and helped attack the elephant. Everything the fortuneteller had asked me was messing with my mind. I was not able to fight as well as I could because I couldn't help thinking of Kisshu going easy on me. I heard laughing when lettuce was hit by one of the multiple trunks and was thrown into a tree. I looked up and around to find the source and was surprised by my happiness to see the one alien I wanted to see. "KISSHU!" I yelled up to him. I tried to hide the happiness in my voice. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Hello, Koneko-chan." He called back with a smirk. He stayed sitting in the air. I wished he would come down and talk to me face to face. "I'm sad you didn't invite me and my friend here to this little party yesterday. That was very rude of you."

"Kisshu!" I yelled again. It was now or never and I didn't want to wait. I had his full attention on me and now was the perfect time to ask. "Do you really love me?!" Everyone, except the elephant looked at me in puzzlement. I didn't really care what the others thought right now, I just needed to hear Kisshu's answer.

"Really, Ichigo?" I heard Mint call, jumping out of the way of an attack. "We all know Aoyama is a cheating jerk but now is not the time to think of your love life! So stop flirting with Kisshu, get over here and help us out." I hissed at her with my ears flat against my head. She had no business ordering me around to help out. She never helped out in the café. Why was she always so rude to me? I hoped she would be happy with evil Ryou. Just then Zukaro hit the anima with her whip and it started to a rampage, straight towards me. My eyes widened and I was scared. I heard my team mates and Kisshu yelling at me to move and I tried but I just couldn't get them to resound to my command.

"ICHIGO!" They all yelled. I could see them trying to run after the elephant but I knew they wouldn't get to me in time. The next thing I knew Kisshu had teleported behind me, grabbed my waist and then we teleported out of the elephants path.

"Pudding ring inferno!" Pudding called out, trapping the chimera anima in a thing of jell-o.

"Ichigo, what were you thinking!" Kisshu yelled at me. "You could have gotten yourself hurt, or worse killed. What would you have done if I didn't come and save you?" I could tell her was really mad but I still need to do one thing.

"Hold on for one second then you can continue to yell at me." I said before turning back to the elephant. "Ribbon Strawberry surprise!" I yelled, turning the elephant into just that. Masha collected the paryasite and I turned back to Kisshu, who was still fuming. "Listen, I need to know a few things. Why do you want Earth? Is there something wrong with your own planet? When you are fighting with us, you have never hurt me, is that because you are holding back? And if you really are holding back why are you doing it? I mean, we are supposed to be enemies, aren't we?" I got all the questions out before I let him or my team mates, who had come up behind me, talk. I didn't want anyone to interrupt me and make me chicken out. Kisshu just looked at me surprised.

"Well, in order. I need Earth of my people. Our planet is dying and slowly so are my people. I want a new home for them so they can live again, and Earth has the best conditions for us to live. And yes, I do hold back a little bit when I am fighting you, Koneko-chan, and you know why I hold back. I love you, Ichigo, and I don't want to hurt you." I was shocked. He was just trying to save his people, that was all he was doing, trying to help them.

"Ichigo, was this really so important that you had to stop in the middle of a battle to ask?" Mint asked. I could tell she was still a little mad. I turned to her angry and done with her.

"You know what, Mint, instead of bagging on me right now, go confess to Ryou and be happy with your rich arrogant self." I said. She grumbled to herself and stomped off.

"I am going to go talk with Ryou about giving the aliens the Mew Aqua to save their planet." Zukaro said turning and leaving.

"Koneko-chan, can you tell me what birdy meant when she said that boyfriend of yours was a 'cheating jerk'?" Kisshu asked. I felt the courage I just had drain from me.

"Aoyama cheated on me. He was still with me and he went out with another girl. That was what was really wrong yesterday." I said looking at my feet. I didn't want to see his face when he found out the truth. I was embarrassed to have believed in him for so long just to be stabbed in the back. Kisshu reached out his hand and lifted my face up to look him in the eyes. His golden eyes were sparkling with the sun shining in them. He leaned in closer to me, and I mirrored his action until we met with a gentle kiss. I knew this was right the moment out lips touched. I didn't know why I had rejected him for so long. We broke apart and I knew I was blushing but I didn't care. "Um, Kisshu, about that favor I mentioned yesterday…" I said eyeing Pudding behind us. He smiled and snapped his fingers.

"Kisshu! Why did you bring me…" Tart started to yell before being attacked.

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding called happily, groping him into a tight hug.

"Happy birthday, Pudding!" I said waving before teleporting away with my new boyfriend. I had to remember to thank that fortuneteller one day. It was all thanks to her that I was happy and knew I was loved.

**-0o0-**

**Okay so there you go. I hope you are happy that I am staying up so late to type this for you.**

**Now I have to go to bed quickly because I have school and a test tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading, now please review.**


End file.
